


Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job

by KaterinaJA, sister_wolf



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dean and Alec are on a job

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Dean and Alec...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120362) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



1.

在他们来得及把事情搞清楚之前，Dean和Alec差点命丧对方手中。但好在最后Alec至少让Dean相信了他不是某个变形怪，尽管这种可能性在Dean眼里简直微乎其微。但紧接着，他有关“Yeah，我是你的克隆体”的解释又差点让Dean立刻跳起来。

好在Sam说服Dean冷静下来，好让Alec把有关Manticore的事完整地说完。

然而，当Alec解释完他经历时间旅行回到过去的理由是为了让Winchester们帮助他摧毁Manticore（也就是说Dean有机会能玩一下C-4炸药了）时，Dean看起来可是非常积极地跃跃欲试。

 

2.

他永远也不会承认，但Alec确实对他的两个哥哥都记得妈妈这件事感到十分嫉妒。她去世的时候Alec还太小，根本没办法真正地记住些什么。尽管他隐约记得幼年时自己曾在摇篮曲中入睡，但他同时也十分确信那只是Dean在唱LedZepplin或是其他人的歌。

Dean是世界上最酷的哥哥，尽管他们似乎总是在厮打，展开猫狗大战。从某种意义上来说，Dean要比Sam酷得多，Sam总是把自己关在房间里和书本呆在一起。回想起来，他其实不应该在Sam去上大学前把这些书都留在了家里这件事感到吃惊的。真是个傻瓜，但不管怎么样，祝Sam好运。

他告诉Dean他们不需要Sam也能找到爸爸，最好的选择是他们两个一起上路猎鬼，但Dean脸上的表情让他几乎是立刻就闭上了嘴。

 

3.

X5-132一直以来都是年幼的基因改造人之间的传奇。但在X5-494看来，那家伙不过是被严重高估，而且在目前的情况下，他几乎就要把自己给逼疯了。要是在这次任务的过程中再让他听到一次Cock Rock（注）的歌……他绝对会立刻把X5-132杀了并伪装成是意外。

但他很快就发现，这不过是一连串倒霉事中的一则小小插曲而已。

注：Cock Rock（公鸡摇滚），是一种摇滚类别，因为歌词多和性有关得名

 

4.

他们并没有真的意识到自己和对方的相似之处，直到Max用她一贯的老练口吻指出了这一点。（“所以，Alec，你确实直到你正和你的克隆本体搞在一起，是吧？”）

在这之后，Dean几乎是神经质地切断了他和Alec之间所有涉及到性的联系，就连最差劲的手淫也没有——有次当他们被困在一幢大楼中，麻木地监视着一场无聊的两方流血冲突时，他曾经向Dean建议过这个。（“我是说，come on，手淫可算不上什么基因乱伦，这甚至都算不上是性！”）

Alec发现他欠Max一次大大的人情——并不是指好的方面——因为，说真的，他要去哪里再找一个和他自己长得一样漂亮的人呢？

 

5.

在所谓的世界末日到来的一年之前，X5-494已经被隔离在所有的任务之外，Manticore对他有一个单独的长期卧底计划，而Alec告诉他的上级自己无时无刻不准备着向Manticore证明他自己。

他毫无怨言地承受了他身上各式各样的疤痕带来的痛苦（它们来自于一系列基因改造的焊补技术和其他传统的塑料手术用具），他学习着所有的文件，直到他可以将目标人物的家庭背景和个人历史倒背如流如同那就是他自己的人生，他学着用中西部口音流利地说话，学着了解德州的风土人情，学着怎么表演一场驱魔（见鬼的这是什么？），以及怎样分辨出那些有关恶魔附身的信号（就这点来说，他只是在内心深处耸了耸肩，摊开手表示“去他妈的活见鬼”。）

他被指定前往Palo Alto，去寻找他的“弟弟”并且说服他放弃大学学业和他一起上路猎鬼和寻找他们的父亲。而当Sam看着他，用怀疑的口吻说出“Dean?”时，X5-494所能做的所有就是控制住自己不大笑出声。

 

END


End file.
